


Romantic Gestures

by whitts98



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitts98/pseuds/whitts98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to impress the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic, please leave me feedback :) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :)

Romantic Gestures 

“I can’t believe it! Why did you make me watch this y/n?” Tony sniffled.   
“Because James Marsden is hot, and it's such a beautiful story.” you sniffed, turning your head into Tony’s shoulders. “No! this bit’s the saddest!”

Pepper and Clint stood in the kitchen at the Avengers Tower watching y/n and Tony sob together on the couch. Pepper snickered as Tony howled. Y/n had convinced Tony to watch The Best of Me, with her, and now they were both crying their eyes out as the film ended. 

“Look at them,” Pepper smirked, turning to the archer. “They are complete softies both of them.” 

Clint smiled. He had had a crush on y/n for ages, and loved that she wasn’t as closed off as some of the other agents he had dated in the past. 

“What are they watching anyway?” He asked, gazing at the h/c girl on the couch, as he took a sip of the coffee had made. 

“I don’t know, some Nicholas Sparks movie...Y/n said something about James Marsden...I think that was the main reason she bought it.” Pepper chuckled. 

“So she’s a romantic huh?” Clint mused, missing the smirk Pepper threw in his direction, too absorbed was he in watching y/n. 

“Hmm, I guess so.” Said Pepper knowingly. 

Just then Tony ran into the room and hugged Pepper tightly around the middle, Y/n trailing in from behind. 

“Are you okay sweetie? Did you like the film?” Pepper said sweetly.

Tony sniffed and cleared his throat. “Nah, too girly for me..”

Pepper smiled. “Sure honey, sure.” She walked out of the room, hand in hand with Tony, him still trying to pass off as unaffected by the movie. 

“Hey y/n” Said Clint nervously.

“Hey,” y/n sniffled,walking over to the fridge. “I don’t know why I watched that, it was so sad!” she exclaimed. She took a bottle of water out and walked over to the door. “See ya later” 

“Bye,” Clint said, already formulating a plan in his mind as to how to win over the girl he loved.

\---------TIME SKIP----------

y/n walked down the darkened corridors leading to her room after a long afternoon of training with Natasha. She was exhausted and couldn’t wait to collapse on her bed. 

Only, when she turned the light on in her room, she was met with a surprise. On her bed was a bunch of daisies tied together with a purple ribbon.   
Curious, she picked the bunch up, and a card fell out. Inside it read:

Roses are red, Violets are blue,   
Daisies are sweet, and so are you. 

Underneath the poem was a cartoon of an arrow. Smiling to herself, y/n rose and placed the flowers in a vase, smelling the sweet scent.   
y/n knew exactly who her secret admirer was. Clint was the only one who knew what her favourite flowers were, and if she had any doubts, the personalised drawing only confirmed her theory. She plucked a daisy and placed it behind her ear, before setting out in search of the archer. 

\------TIME SKIP-----

Clint sat in the living room, cleaning his bow, when Pepper came and sat down next to him.   
“So did you do anything romantic?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Clint replied, nonchalantly. 

“Clliiinnttt!!!” y/n exclaimed from the corridoor. 

Pepper smiled knowingly. “I’ll see you later.” she said, leaving the room, before y/n entered.”

“Hey,” Clint said, putting down his bow and standing up, walking over to y/n. “Whats wrong?”

“Nothing,” y/n smiled. “Well, there is something…” 

Clint noticed the flower behind her ear. “Did someone send you flowers?” he asked innocently. 

y/n blushed slightly. “Well thats what I need help with...I think Steve sent them to me…” Y/n trailed off. “I just wanted to make sure it was him, before I thank him” 

Clint stood there, dumbfounded, had she not seen the arrow he had drawn? “Steve!” he exclaimed. “Steve hasn’t a romantic bone in his body!” 

Y/n chuckled. “Really? Then I wonder who could have sent them?” 

Clint flushed. “Well...someone who cares about you...and knows you like flowers…”

“Someone like you?” y/n asked innocently.

Now it was Clint’s turn to blush. “Well...yeah…maybe” He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. Did she not like them?

y/n stepped forward and stood in front of him. “Well it's too bad we don’t know for sure...I would have liked to thank the person that sent them to me.” 

“How?” Clint asked, before he could stop himself. 

y/n smiled. “Like this” SHe reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “It was very sweet of you. Thank you.” 

Clint blushed bright red, his heart racing. “It was nothing...no problem...I mean...I like ...I want to….If you want to…”

“Are you asking me out Barton?” Y/n asked sweetly. 

“Ummm.. y ye, yeah…” he stammered. 

“I would love to go out with you.” y/n said. “and thank you again for the flowers.” She smiled at him, as he broke out into a wide grin. “Goodnight.” 

As she left, Clint collapsed on the couch, smiling the widest he had in a long time.


End file.
